Existence
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: The untold story of number XIII, Roxas. Warning: KH, COM, and KH2 Spoilers! RoxasNaminé, implied SoraKairi
1. Chapter I

**Existence**

**By Puppy Noelle**

Summary: between COM and KH2; Roxas/Naminé, implied Sora/Kairi; The untold story of number XIII, Roxas. Warning: KH, COM, and KH2 Spoilers!

A/N: Hello, here is my first attempt at writing a KH fic! I must admit that this story is rather odd…and it kind of confuses me at some points. But overall I couldn't resist getting this idea out there. I was really upset that KH2 hardly told us anything about my beloved Roxas, so I decided to make up a plot about what happened prior to KH2. You'll know that this story is coming to it's end when I put in Roxas's battle(s) w/ Riku. That's the point in the plot I'm heading toward, so enjoy (no matter how odd this story may seem, just remember that it is indeed going somewhere! lol) so, without further ado, here is chapter one!

Chapter I

"How many of us are left, Axel?"

The tall red-haired man looked up at the shorter, blonde man across from him. "We're down five."

"And Sora?"

"How should I know? Naminé moved him and hid him. That's all we know."

"What about her? Does anyone know where she is?"

"Of course not Roxas. Why do you care anyways?"

"It's nothing," Roxas replied, "I'm just curious."

"Well," Axel said, leaning back and comfortably resting his hands behind his head, "when something important comes up I'm sure Xemnas will let us know."

The blonde rose from his seat heavily. "I'm not so sure anymore Axel."

"Wha?"

Roxas _wasn't_ sure about anything. Had he said too much? Axel may be his best friend, but the red-head's recent actions had thrown his loyalties out of whack.

"Roxas? What's going on? You'd better tell me or else­—"

"Sora…"

"What about him?"

"He's my 'other'…"

"Yeah, I know. So what?"

"I should be able to tell where he is, or something…shouldn't I?"

"Hey, don't strain yourself. We'll find them eventually. No worries," Axel said, grinning.

Roxas gave his best attempt at a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"See?" Axel responded, standing up and slapping his best friend on the back, "All you gotta do is lighten and relax."

"Well," Roxas said, "I've gotta get going, I have a new messenger to train since my last one was taken out."

"Yeah. Wasn't he taken out by Riku?"

"Yeah."

Well let's hope the new guy won't get caught this time…Heh."

Axel grinned and winked at his companion.

Roxas grinned back. "Yeah, definitely. We can't have any leaks around here."

"Tell me about it…Well, have fun bud."

"Later."

"See ya."

-------------------------------------------------

As Roxas entered the entrance hall to his building, amongst the dusks he noticed someone sitting on a nearby couch. It was a young woman, barely older than himself. She had long, wavy, waist-length blonde hair and startling turquoise eyes which were glued to a book in her hands. She wore a simple black dress over a white blouse and had black knee high boots on her feet. Apparently she picked up on his stare, and at last looked up from her book. She closed the black leather binding and walked to him.

"Hello," she said, giving him and polite bow, "I am Arianna, I have been sent to serve as your messenger, Sir Roxas."

"Whoa! Hang on a minute…You're a girl?"

Arianna smiled, "You're surprised?"

"Well yeah," Roxas replied, "Larxene was the only one who ever had a female messenger before."

"Well I apologize if it's an inconvenience, sir, but Sir Xemnas already assigned me to the post. If it's alright with you, I shall do my best to serve you properly, Sir Roxas."

Dewspite being a bit taken aback, Roxas welcome the change: his last messenger ahd been a dull macho-type whose love of fighting got him into trouble more than once.

"Well," Roxas said, "Welcom to my sector…and don't call me 'sir'— it sounds weird. Just call me Roxas."

She bowed again. "Yes of course, Roxas."

"And no bowing either. That's a bit too much, too. There's really no need to be so formal. I'm more laid back than most everybody else."

She smiled again. "Of course. But I've never been to The World That Never Was."

"Yeah. I've never seen you before so I figured. But before I give you the graned tour, I'm curious…who was your 'other'?"

"Her name was…Rose I believe. She was very pretty, and popular, but she was so over-confident that she rushed into a fight trying to save someone from a Heartless."

"I see…well let me explain a few things before we get started. First of all, you are bound to keep secret anything and everything that I tell you, unless I instruct you otherwise. That includes anything I may just say in passing. Second, you must not question any order I give you. And finally, you must never blindly trust that anyone else is telling the truth to you."

"Of course. I shall remain loyal to you and perform your every command."

"Good. Then I'll show you each district and circle back here when we're finished. Come."

Arianna nodded and obediently followed Roxas out onto the street.

-----------------------------------------

When Roxas retired to his room that night, he wondered how useful Arianna could really be. She was excessively polite, and although very intelligent, her knowledge seemed to be merely book-smarts. He wondered if she'd be able to handle herself in a fight. When she lost, she'd probably come back, apologizing profusely—if she survived that is. He'd have to test her skills the next day. It was funny…but Arianna's physical appearance reminded him of Naminé. He'd tried to avoid Naminé in the past. He knew that she was Kairi's Nobody, as he was Sora's. And he was afraid that Sora's love for Kairi would somehow affect him and Naminé. He wasn't sure, but he also wasn't willing to find out. Just the idea of…falling in love…well that frightened him.

Funny. He'd been thinking in emotions more and more often since Sora had fallen asleep. It was as if he was feeling Sora's emotion. He didn't know what to make of it. But before he could think on it more, his thoughts eventually led him to slumber: and dreams of Naminé.

----------------------------------------------------

End Chapter One

- A short chapter, but I'd like some reviews to see what people think before I decide whether or not to continue this story. I have a different story idea, that right now is looking better than this one, but I'm having trouble actually getting it down on paper, so if figured I'd give this one a chance before I shot it down for good.

Much love…and Happy Halloween:)


	2. Chapter II

**Existence**

**By Puppy Noelle**

Summary: between COM and KH2; Roxas/Naminé, implied Sora/Kairi; The untold story of number XIII, Roxas. Warning: KH, COM, and KH2 Spoilers!

A/N: big thanx to my two reviewers so far: Dragons Ashes and nethernity! Thanx :) well, this chapter was where I got a little frustrated. More like, the transition between the two chapters. I really wanted to write a chapter between these two (since it's such a long time gap) but I honestly can't think of anything to put in that wouldn't be completely frivolous. And I typically write long, drawn out stories and never end up finishing them, so in this case I think it's best that I just leave this chapter as is. So, sorry if any of my lovely readers wanted to know details about what happened between ch. 1 and 2. honestly, nothing interesting happened that I don't already summarize in this chapter. Much love!

Chapter II

It turned out that she could fight after all. Not as well as Roxas had wanted her to, but after a few months of training, Arianna had become even more skilled with her slender katana. She had even beaten Demyx, the weakest of the remaining Organization members, numerous times. She and Demyx had even formed a friendship of sorts, very much like Roxas' friendship with Axel. Although she still did not confide in Demyx the way Roxas did with Axel. Which was all for the best: this way she could do the research Roxas wanted without letting anyone else in on his obsession with locating Sora and Naminé.

One day, he called Arianna to his room for a report on any information she had found.

"I'm sorry," she began, "but I am unable to locate either of them. But something's coming. I can feel it. Something important­— no someone. A heart: shrouded in both light and darkness. Riku is coming…but his heart is impossible to read. I have no idea what he wants."

Roxas was alarmed. "How do you know all this?"

The young woman bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep my powers secret from you, Roxas, but my 'other's heart wouldn't let me until the time was right. I'm a prophet, a Heart Prophet, to be more specific. I can sense and read people's hearts; I can even read the hearts of a Nobody's 'other' thorugh their Nobody, and can see the Nobody's side of that heart."

He was shocked. "Does…anybody else know this?"

"No one. Not even Sir Xemnas."

"Okay…good. What else have you learned?"

"Well, I can tell that Axel is becoming worried about you and your obsession with finding Sora. And Demyx seems to be hiding something, but it seems very trivial, so I wouldn't worry too much. But the thing I have noticed the most…is _your_ heart."

"What? But _I_ don't have a heart. It's Sora's heart, not mine."

"That is true— to an extent. But both you and Naminé," Roxas flinched slightly at the mention of her name, "are unlike any other Nobodies. You were both born under very unique circumstances, so your ties to your hearts are much stronger. Especially for you, since Sora is inactive."

"So, Ari, what you're saying is that…I _do_ have a heart?"

"Yes, but although you still share it with Sora, the connection is much stronger, making it seem as if you have your own heart. This gives you the ability to actually _experience_ emotions the way the other Nobody's can't. I've never seen anything like it before. You and Naminé are the closest Nobodies there have ever been to being independent Somebodies. It's remarkable."

"But…I'm still just Sora's shadow?"

"Unfortuantely, yes. That is a Nobody's fate. It's the way Nature has deemed it— and defying Nature is useless, just as defying your heart is. But…if I may ask, what will you do when you find Sora?"

"What else? I'll kill him. How else can I be whole?"

"But what of Naminé?" Roxas flinched again. "And Kairi? I'm afraid it's not that simple. You and Sora are connected. Sora and Kairi are connected. Kairi and Naminé are connected. And _you_ and Naminé are also connected. If one link in the chain is broken, then the whole chain becomes ruined. If you destroy Sora, then Kairi and Naminé will be devastated. You may even be killing yourself if you kill Sora— your connection is so powerful."

"It won't happen. You said yourself that I was as independent a Nobody as they come."

"Yes, I did. But don't ignore my warning and—"

Arianna froze.

"What?" Roxas asked, "What is it? Ari, what do you—"

"Shh!"

There was a knock on the door, as it swung open. It was Demyx.

The blonde "sitarist" observed his companions' faces. "Looks like I interrupted something."

"It's nothing," Roxas said, "We're finished."

"Good," Demyx replied, "'cause I need to have a little chat with you, Roxas."

Roxas gave Ari and quick glance, telling her to leave. She nodded and silently closed the door behind her.

"What is it Demyx?"

"Just looking for a favor."

"A favor? Be more specific."

"It's about Ari."

"What do you want with her?"

"Well, I heard how she's been doing a tip-top job here, helping keep your district in order, and she's almost always in the library doing your research…"

"And?"

"…_And_, I was just wondering if I could, ya know, borrow her every so often, to help me get work done."

Roxas was annoyed by the pretense. "Demyx, I _know_ that's not what you're _really_ after. Now tell me, why do you want her?"

Demyx wore a look of frustration. "Damn. Well, I suppose if I don't tell you, then Axel will…and knowing him, he'll make huge show of it and soon you both will be laughing your heads off at me."

"Just tell me," Roxas commanded, getting impatient.

Demyx grinned. "Alright. Although I thought it would be obvious, what with the way I've been hanging all over her, being extra forward about stuff…"

Then it clicked. Ari had mentioned something about Demyx hiding something, and about it not being a big deal. Roxas burst out laughing, while his companion turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Shut up, will you!!! It's not _that_ funny!!"

"Hahaha!" It was just like in his childhood (or was it Sora's?) when one of his friends got a crush: "Demyx and Ari, sitting in a tree, K-I-S—"

Demyx was furious now. "If you finished that stupid song I'm gonna kill you: right here, right now!"

The younger man's fit of laughter continued for a few minutes until, finally, Roxas breathed deeply and said, "Demyx, I don't care what you do with her, as long as you remember that she works for me. Well, and that she'll kick your ass if you try anything she doesn't like."

He smirked at his last comment, but Demyx wasn't pleased.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder."

"Ha…my pleasure."

"So, I take it you're fine with it?"  
"Yeah. Have fun."

"Thanks man."

Roxas waved his hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah…just get outta here."

Demyx grinned. "Later!" he said as he proceeded triumphantly through the door.

Roxas sighed. Things sure were getting complicated now. And even he wasn't sure how much longer he waqs going to stay in the Organization. He needed to find Sora and Naminé soon— and he had realized that he could no longer do that through the Organization. It was time to go out on his own: though he wasn't sure if he could do it alone.

-------------------------------------------------

End chapter two.

A/N: So, how was it? I'm tossing ideas around for right now. I pretty much have the next chapter in mind, but I'm still deciding which direction I'll take it. Again, this is an experimental story. But it's fun to play around with, lol. Sooo, needless to say, it will take longer for the next chapter to come out, but I already have little over a page (handwritten) done. So once I get my ideas set in stone it should be smooth sailing. :)

Oh, and please don't ask for longer chapters! I'm the type of writer who knows exactly where she needs to cut-off and when for plot/suspense effects. And on one of my FFVII fics I had people wanting longer chapters…but what some people don't realize is how some people deliberately cut things short! …as much as I personally enjoy reading lengthier chapters, if a chapter feels disconnected because it's length was forced, then I often have issues with that. Sorry if you disagree, but I've been taking advanced English/writing classes since middle school…and some of those things have just stuck in my head over the years and aren't going anywhere :) lol… anyways…

Much love!


End file.
